The Life After Hogwarts
by potterbeatsall
Summary: Harry Potter has finally killed Voldomort. School is out and Harry now works with Draco Malfoy in the Minustry of Magic. Since Voldomorts death things have changed. And Hermione has vanished...
1. Default Chapter

The Life After Hogwarts

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all, bow down to the goddess and her powerful bank account. Alternate dimensions of Hogwarts do exist, so have patience with some parts that may normally be impossible in the magical world of The Great J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1- Harry's New Life

"Harry!" a voice screamed that sounded quite like that of his aunt's shrill screach.

Though that was impossible because he no longer lived with the Dursleys (not sure if that's right, if I'm wrong on anything don't hessitate to correct me). Harry now lived in Sirus Black's home. Though the memory of Sirus' death still bothered him, he had to stay here because after Voldomort's death he could no longer stand to be anywhere near the Dursleys. Harry had always thought it was hard living with them when they hated him but it had become impossible after Harry had saved Dudley's life when Voldomort came after Harry's family.

It suddenly doned on Harry that the voice belong to the portrait of Sirus' mother. Harry sighed then went down stair to try to sooth the woman's painting before she began to screech. He rapped a near by robe around his shoulders and began to walk down the stairs. Harry was no longer the boy he use to be he was now a young man. Harry was about six feet tall and had a muscled physic that was model like. Though Harry's hair was still as wild as it always was and his eyes still held some brightness even after all he had been through. At the moment Harry was wearing a pair of baggy plaid pants that matched his plaid robe.

Harry reached the end of the stairs just in time to run into Doby as he went to fetch Harry. Doby and Wendy had begun to work for Harry only two months after Voldomort had died. Doby, though he still apeared rather starved, was much happier and dressed in more sensible clothing. Sirus' painting of his mother was mumbeling something about late night guest as she fell back asleep. The woman in the painting had lost most of her hate for those against Voldomort after Sirus had died.

"There's a guest to see you, Harry Potter." Doby anounced. There was one thing that bothered Harry about Doby working for him was that Doby always adressed him by his full name even after five years of knowing eachother.

"Who is it Doby?" Harry asked as he followed Doby to the kitchen.

"Harry Potter must not be upset with Doby, Doby had to let him in. Doby was afraid of him and could not turn him away." Doby whimpered.

Harry sighed inwardly. "I won't get mad. Who is it Doby?"

"It is one of Doby's old masters. It is the young Mr. Malfoy." Doby whimpered.

Harry sighed inwardly again then pushed open the kitchen door. There sat Draco. Draco was sitting there looking smug like normal. Nothing much had changed with Draco except the fact that he was taller and now worked with Harry in the Ministry of Magic. Draco had proven himself to be a good guy by saving Harry's life when his father had tried to kill Harry while he slept. Though Draco had used one of the three almost never forgiven spells to end his father's life, he had been forgiven. Draco being there this late could only mean one thing; they had found Hermione.

To be continued...


	2. What Happened, Hermione?

The Life After Hogwarts

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all, bow down to the goddess and her powerful bank account. Alternate dimensions of Hogwarts do exist, so have patience with some parts that may normally be impossible in the magical world of The Great J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 2- What Happened, Hermione?

"They found her, haven't they?" Harry asked in a small voice as he collapsed into a chair near Draco.

Draco seemed to lose all of his smugness as Harry asked that question. He pat Harry on the shoulder trying to keep him from crying. Draco swallowed then began to speak. "She's alive but not well. The head of the Ministry thought it would be best if you and Ron went to see her."

"Where was she found?" Harry asked to keep his mind off of what Draco had said about her not being well. Something inside Harry told him that Draco meant more than just health .

Draco swallowed then said, "In the Riddle Home."

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled. "Who? How? Why?"

Draco sighed. This was going to be hard to explain but he would try. "You know how there were always rumors about Voldomort having a son." Draco pause until Harry nodded his head. "Well, apparently they weren't rumors. The son's name was Maverick Riddle. In fact he was the one who had Hermione."

"What?" Harry whispered in a shocked voice.

"The place he had her hidden in was a secret compartment in the attic. All that we could get out of him about her was that she was a gift from his father on his eighteenth birthday, which was the day she disappeared. Also it was three days before you killed Voldomort." Draco said.

Harry fought with the realization that Hermione had been taken by Voldomort and given to his son as a present. It just didn't make sense. Voldomort hated muggle-borns, especially Hermione for always helping Harry stop him. But he had gone through a lot of effort to take her and make sure it did not leave a trace to where. "Why? It doesn't make any sense."

Draco nodded. "We had better get going before the head of the ministry get annoyed with us for making him wait." Harry nodded in agreement even though he knew that Arthur Weasley would never get mad at him.

"I'll go change." Harry said then rushed up to his room and threw on the first clean outfit and wizard robe he could find. Harry then rushed back down stairs. Draco nodded his head then both young men apperated to the Riddle Home.

Though the home did not look much different from when the final battle of the war took place there, it seemed to be full of wizards and witches. Before either Harry or Draco could say anything they were being pushed up to the attic. There sat Ron as he cried. In a moment Hermione came into view and Harry understood Ron's hysterics. Harry fought not to cry for joy as he looked at Hermione. Hermione sat crouching in a corner to afraid to even face anyone. She was afraid that the would hurt her like _he _did. Her hair was long, about down to her knees, and completely straight. She was wearing a long gown of beautiful brown silk with matching brown silk slippers.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

Hermione seemed to recognize the voice but not sure from where. She turned around to face the speaker in hope that he would take her away from this place. Hermione seemed to snap out of a trance as she stared open mouthed at Harry, Ron, and Draco (she had become friends with him in seventh year because they had been Head-Boy and Head-Girl and thought that it was time to change, this was after Draco had killed his father while saving Harry).

"Harry, Ron, Draco... Have you come to take me away from here?" Hermione whispered in a beautiful silky voice. All three young men rushed to her and hugged her as tight as humanly possible while crying for her.

"Yes Hermione we're going to take you far away from here." Harry whispered. "But first you need to tell us what Maverick did to you and why he kept you here or we wont be able to send him to Azkaban."

Hermione paled and seemed to go into a trance again. She just sat there with this horror stricken face. Suddenly she came out of the trance and began to speak. Everyone in the attic went dead silent. "Voldomort laughed at me as I tried to get free from the magical bonds he had placed on my wrist and ankles. He dangled my wand in front of me as he told me I was just like him when he was younger, so powerful with no idea what I could do. He told me my parents weren't my real parents. He told me I had been switched at birth for my own protection and that I was a pureblood witch. My real father and mother were the Blacks. Sirius and Emilia. He apperated us to the attic where he gave me to his son saying that I would be his son's wife when his son became ruler of everything." Hermione shuddered before she could continue. "He... he did things to me." Hermione whispered then went dead silent. Everyone began to cry for her.

Harry lifted her up and apperated her to his home. He laid her on his bed then whispered, "Everything is going to be okay from now on." Hermione looked deep into his eyes. She knew Harry would protect her. She drifted off to sleep. After Harry was sure she wouldn't wake up he went down stairs. In his kitchen sat the Order of the Phoenix (with it new members Fred, Gorge, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Draco, Cho Chang, Seamus, and many other).

"If they don't give him the Dementor's Kiss, I will kill him." Harry said firmly. Everyone knew he would no matter if it was signing his own death warrant.

To be continued...


End file.
